Spirits in the Stars
by Dragonflytamer
Summary: The story of WildClan and the begining of a new prophecy... OC/Lionblaze
1. Summary

On a starry night at the moonpool, Leafspots recieves a shocking messages:  
><em>The five will rise;<br>Healing water will come on a leaf;  
>The moon will fight with fire;<br>The moth shall run free with the wind;  
>Darkness will enter your mind;<br>And the panther will never be seen___

Leafspots then understands that Moonclaw, Darkheart (their brother) and she were part of the prophecy. But who were the others?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series! I only own the plot and Wildclan.**

© 2010 Dragonflytamer and Butterflysmile


	2. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. Erin Hunter does.**_  
><em>

_Allegiances._**  
><strong>

_Leader_: Whitestar-long-haired white she-cat with different colored eyes

_Deputy_: Bearheart-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Medicine Cat_: Leafspots-white tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes  
>Apprentice-Mothpaw<p>

_Warriors_: Moonclaw-long-haired black she-cat with ice-blue eyes and white claws  
>Apprentice-Tigerpaw<p>

Darkheart-black tom with russet spots  
>Apprentice-Scarpaw<p>

Mossfur-blue-gray she-cat with green eyes  
>Apprentice-Greypaw<p>

Pantherheart-pitch-black tom with green eyes  
>Apprentice-Mintpaw<p>

Ferreteyes-tabby she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

Featherfoot-tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Pineclaw-white she-cat with tabby spots and a bad temper  
>Apprentice-Lightningpaw<p>

Flameheart-orange tabby tom  
>Apprentice-Dirtpaw<p>

Nightshadow-dark grey tom with amber eyes

Ashclaw-light gray tabby tom

Thrushtail-light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
>Apprentice-Tawnypaw<p>

Sunfang-orange-and-white tabby tom

Sandblaze-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Sunheart-dark ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentices_: Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Scarpaw-tabby-and-white tom with amber eyes

Mintpaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dirtpaw-dirty brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Greypaw-grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

Tawnypaw-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningpaw-white tom with tabby spots and green eyes

Mothpaw-tabby-and-white she-cat with deep amber eyes

_Queens_: Flamespots white tortoiseshell she-cat

_Elders_: Mouseheart-gray-and-white she-cat with a worst temper than Pineclaw

Sweetfoot-cream-white she-cat with green eyes who loves honey and anything sweet.

**A/N There you go! Now you know all the cats in WildClan! Hope you enjoy your reading!**


	3. Healing water will come on a leaf

"Leafspots, quick! We need you!"

I'm Leafspots. My duty is to heal my clanmates. In other words, I'm WildClan's medicine cat. And right now, someone needed my help.

"What's the matter?" I asked Mossfur. I was starting to get a little worried because she was in charge of supervising the kits as they learned how to swim in the small lake beside our camp. And she was here.

"One of the kits. Tawnykit. She was a little too far into the water and she slipped! Quick! She's going to die!" As she was talking, i was working on getting the supplies necessary.

I was going to need coltsfoot to help her breath and poppy seeds for the shock. Once i'd gathered all the stuff necessary, i settled for _running_ to the lake. As soon as i got there, 2 kits crowded around me shooting questions at me like:

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Is she gonna die?"

"Whats that in your mouth?

"Why aren't you answering any of our questions!"

I ignored all those questions and concentrated on the task at hand. Mothkit was trying so hard to get the water out of her sister. She kept on pressing on her belly.

"Look, Mothkit. You need to push upwards." I showed her how to do it and she started on it while i was chewing up some coltsfoot.  
>Soon enough, Tawnykit spat out water and started a bought of coughing. I spread the coltsfoot around her mouth and she stared licking it instinctively.<p>

"Thanks Mothkit, I couldn't have done it without you." I told her to reassure her. She looked so down. I wonder why?

"Yes you could've. I'm just a kit, remember?" She told me with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes but you're a very _talented_ kit. Did you see _any_ of your brothers even _try_ and help us?"

"No, but it doesn't mean _I'm_ special"

"Well, as your medicine cat, _I_ tell you, you are _very_ special _and_ talented. And you can trust me, right?"

"I guess" she mumbled with a shy smile on her face.  
>She just looked <em>so<em> disappointed and sad. And i just _had_ to cheer her up!

~~time lapse~~

Alright, every herb was in it's place for the night. I obviously knew something was gonna go wrong tomorrow...Something always does. But tomorrow was the full moon. Which meant that i would be traveling to the moonpool tomorrow right in the morning. They would just have to get on without me. Oh well, Mothkit knew a lot of herbs already...They would be just fine.  
>I don't know why, but i felt like sharing tongues with Moonclaw tonight.<p>

"Hey, has anyone seen Moonclaw anywhere?"

The answer cam from Thrushtail, who was sharing tongues with his apprentice, Sandpaw. "Um, no. Actually, she just left. Said she was going to go hunting on her own."

"Thanks." Great. Just great. She was gone to see _Lionblaze_ again.

I promised i wouldn't tell, but she really isn't helping me much! Almost every night for almost a moon now, she left to go see him at her special place called _firefly meadow_ or something like that. Maybe i should go and find her. Maybe she'd even introduce us! Not even possible...  
>So i told Thrushtail i was going to try and find her and head off into that direction. It shouldn't be too hard, id gone there already...not while Lionblaze was there though. Moonclaw just <em>had<em> to show me where she met her secret lover almost every night.  
>So as i approached, i started hearing 2 voices. I recognized Moonclaw's right away. But the other was strange to me.<p>

"Moonclaw? Are you there?" I asked in the black of the night, waiting for an answer that might not come.


	4. The moon will fight with fire

I squeezed through a small gap in the brambles in the warriors den, escaping the WildClan camp to go to a secret meeting with a certain tom... Lionblaze was his name, I believe. Of course it was. I couldn't get that blasted name out of my mind for a moon, great StarClan!  
>I padded past the Hollow Tree, now running towards my destination.<br>It was a small meadow, called Firefly Meadow that was always filled with fireflies at night. It makes for the most romantic atmosphere. It was right on the border between ThunderClan and WildClan.  
>ThunderClan is one of the four clans that rule the forest around the lake. Not our lake of course, a much larger one in the middle of the four territories.<br>The Clans are ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. Lionblaze told me on one of our secret meetings.  
>Oh, I guess you don't know who I am, do you? Well, I am Moonclaw of WildClan, the strongest warrior of my clan. I fight with the fury of fire, but I can also be gentle as a ray of sun at dawn. My temper flares up easily, but I try to be calm most of the time. I don't always succeed. My pelt is as black as a moonless night, and my claws a dazzling white. My eyes are crystal blue, an unusual color compared to all the other cats I have met in my life.<p>

You ask about my clan and littermates? Well, that is a story for another time, for I have just padded past the Climbing Tree and am entering the Firefly Meadow at this very moment.

The night sky was filled with little pale yellow dots of light, created by all the bugs.  
>I looked around, and purred with delight upon seeing Lionblaze, half-asleep in the haze of fireflies.<br>He looked so adorable.

I settled beside him, and nuzzled his side gently, causing him to jolt awake, positioning himself for a fight quickly.  
>I let out a small laugh at the alarmed look in his eyes, until he realized it was only me.<br>He sighed and settled beside me again, rasping his tongue over my ear. I returned the favor.

"So, what is new in WildClan?" Lionblaze mewed lightly, twining his tail with mine.

I purred.  
>"Well, Pineclaw's apprentice, Ferretpaw, became a warrior the other day! Her name is now Ferreteyes and Tawnykit almost drowned today, but luckily my sister was there to save her! I think Mothkit helped her too... Anyways, that's about it. What about ThunderClan?"<br>I meowed excitedly. Leafspots, my sister, is the medicine cat around here.

"well, I recently got an apprentice, Dovepaw, and a tree fell over the camp, killing one of our elders, Longtail, and crushing one of our apprentices. Briarpaw will never be able to use her hind legs again," his golden head bowed with grief, so I licked his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry about your loss, Lionblaze." I whispered in his ear, then I heard a voice.

"Moonclaw? Are you there?" my sister asked. My eyes widened in alarm.  
>Lionblaze didn't know that she knew about us. Fox dung!<p>

"um, yeah?" I called to her, facing the spot where her voice was coming from.  
>Her tortoise-shell head poked through the branches, soon followed by the rest of her lithe body.<p>

Lionblaze froze up beside me, and hissed quietly in my ear,  
>"what is that she-cat doing here?" I felt so guilty.<p>

I had asked him, pleaded with him, not to tell his brother. And here I was, having told my sister, and now she was padding forward to meet my secret mate.  
>Oh, I was pissed at her.<p>

"Leafspots, what in StarClan are you doing here?" I almost hissed at her, but restrained myself. No need to cause a fight.

She stared at me sternly, with her medicine cat authority look that totally didn't work on me.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be here! You should be in your nest, sleeping! Because of your late nights, Tigerpaw's falling behind in his apprentice training!" She stopped talking, but kept looking at me. I felt anger rushing up through my veins.

"He is fine. Besides, Nightshadow agreed to train him while I sleep. Problem? Well, you can shove it." I tried turning back to Lionblaze, but she posted herself in the middle of the clearing.

"Yes, there is a problem. But you know what? I'm going to talk to you tomorrow." She smiled wickedly at me and nodded to Lionblaze, who was sitting awkwardly at the side.

She left, leaving Lionblaze and me to finish our conversation with a fight. He was angry because I told my sister and he couldn't tell his brother. That night, I fell asleep with a deep ache in my heart.

~**X**~

I was dreaming. I knew it. I was standing on the edge of a cliff, I could see a camp down in an old two-leg mine.  
>By the looks of it, it might even be ThunderClan camp.<p>

"hey. Who are you and why were you with Lionblaze tonight?" asked a voice from behind me.

I whipped around, my eyes wide. I thought for a second that I was facing a StarClan cat, but I soon realized that it had no stars in its fur.

"Moonclaw. And what, may I ask, are you doing in my dream?" I asked the gray-pelted tom standing in front of me.  
>His eyes were the same color as mine, and the smell of various herbs clung to his pelt, making him a medicine cat.<p>

"My name is Jayfeather. I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat. What were you doing with my brother?" he asked. I sat down, and scoffed at him.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you? You can go ask him yourself." Once again, I almost hissed, but held back only because this was my mate's brother I was talking to.  
>Yeah, I have an attitude problem. Deal with it.<p>

His ice blue eyes, very similar to mine, narrowed in a glare.  
>I got up, tired of this.<p>

"Look, if you can't find a more interesting thing to say, I'm out of here." and with that, I ditched the pissed off ThunderClan medicine cat behind, and bounded off to better dreams.


	5. The moth shall run free with the wind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. That's Erin Hunter's job.**

~Mothkit's POV~

I don't know why Leafspots even bothers to try and cheer me up. We were the day after she had saved my sister, Tawnykit. Anyways, I promised Flamespots i would help the apprentices with the elder's den. I enjoyed taking care of the elders. They're always telling funny stories from in their time. WildClan isn't very old, you know. My mom's mom's mom was there when WildClan was _created_. So it was my...great-grand-mother! Anyways, back to work! I was going to help Mintpaw and Dirtpaw today. Tomorrow would probably be Tigerpaw and Sandpaw. Even though the elders never say thank you, it's still fun. I mean, they _earned_ the right to the elder's den. They fought all their life and were greatly rewarded.

"Oh, hi Mothkit! Come to help the apprentices again? What, do you think apprentices do it themeselves?" Mouseheart grunted. She was bad-tempered, but she was still a part of the clan. Which meant i had to respect her just as much the others...

"Yes, i've come to help the apprentices, but only because i like it. Not because i think they can't do it themeselves. Besides, the appreciate my help." I defended myself.

"Oh, relax Mouseheart. She's sweet enough to do it anyways. Besides, would you rather her help you or Dirtpaw?" Sweetfoot also defended me.

I guess i wasn't going to get a story today. Oh well, that's not the _only_ reason i took care of the elders. I also wanted to make sure they weren't too stiff. With so much rain these days, i wouldn't be suprised if they did. Even though Sweetfoot is older than Mouseheart, she takes care of herself more than the bad-tempered she-cat. I was pretty sure Mouseheart was going to pass away before Sweetheart. Now what was suprising, is that Pineclaw and Mouseheart aren't even in the same family! I bet you didn't know that. Mouseheart was Whitestar's mother. Sweetfoot was _Bearheart_'s mother. Wow, that was awkward. Since Whitestar and Bearheart were mates and all. They were Moonclaw, Leafspots and Darkheart's parents.  
>Leafspots had already left for the moonpool, so i couldn't report to her until tomorrow. Oh well, Mouseheart will just have to deal with her stiff wounds until Leafspots returned. I frowned at that thought. That would mean we would all have too endure her bad temper all day <em>and<em> all night long! This was going to be a _long_ day. At least we wouldn't have to hear her complaints during the night. Since, ya know, we usually sleep during that time. Wow! Big revelation! Anywho, i'm going to pick the juicy-est vole out of the pile for me beloved mother, Flamespots.

"Hey, Mothkit! What's up?" asked Mossfur. She was always so kind to me. It's a wonder why she didn't have a mate yet?

"Nothing much, i'm only getting some fresh-kill for Flamespots. I think she might be hungry. Greykit and Lightningkit are always pestering her about everything and nothing." I answered her. I think it might've been a little bit more of an answer than she was waiting to get because she just nodded and went back to sharing tongues with Thrushtail. They weren't mates, like you must be thinking. They're actually siblings.  
>Anywho, I grabed the biggest vole i could cary and brought it back to Flamespots. I'm sure she'll be glad i brought her something to eat.<p>

"Oh, thanks Mothkit! That's exactly what i wanted! What with your brothers pestering me all day long, it's good to have a food break." she told me lovingly as i lay down the vole at her paws.

And with that, my brothers and sister and i decided to lay down and rest for the rest of the afternoon.

~*~_timelapse_~*~

When i woke up, the late sun-shine was passing through the thick brambles at the top of the nursery. Leafspots wasn't going to come back before tomorrow _noon_. Too bad. I'd have liked to train a little bit with her before i forgot any of the usefull stuff. Thre was still a couple of stuff i remembered.  
>For a bleeding wound, you used cobwebs, for infections, you used marigold, for pain, you used poppy seeds(which was also for shock). And i was pretty sure coltsfoot for for shortness of reat. OH! And burdock root was for rat bites. After shifting through my head for unnecessary remedies, i decided to go to the main clearing, where Bearheart was organizing hunting parole and an evening patrole. Greykit was bound to try going to one of those patroles soon.<br>Like if on cue, Greykit and lighningkit dashed through the clearing to where Bearheart and the other warriors stood. Ready for the clan deputy to give them orders.

"What about us?" asked Lighningkit.

"You? Well, you little kits can go help the elders if you like. Go over their fur for ticks, change their bedding, and even-" He didn't even have time to finish. The two nosy kits went off scampering towards the nursery with terrified squeals. I **_purred_** with laughter at the sight of that. Tawnykit was stiil in the medicine den, recovering from almost drowning. I'd have to tell her what just happened. She was going to laugh her head off!


	6. Darkness will enter your mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. That's Erin Hunter's job.**

{Darkheart P.O.V}

I looked around, staring at all the cats that hung out in the middle of the clearing. I never really did care about most of the cats bustling about around the clearing.  
>I never really cared to try and guess why they were doing what they were doing, because I knew <em>exactly<em> why.  
>You see, I'm special. I can read minds. In fact, I know you're thinking something along the lines of '<em>Wait. What did he just say?<em>'.  
>Yeah. I know I'm weird. But that's just a part of being me. I know everything that every cat around me knows. Including the writer writing this at the moment. I even know you're surprised that I know I'm simply being written into existence. But that's the point of my gift.<br>Anyways, that being said; lets get on with the story, the plot is about to unfurl.

I padded through the clearing, trying to ignore the incredible noise I knew no one else could hear.

"Where are you going, Darkheart?" I heard Pantherheart meow as I approached the entrance. I debated going on as though I hadn't heard him, but I knew he would realize. He had a knack for that kind of thing.

"I'm... Going hunting. Want to join me?" I asked the black tom in front of me. Instantly, his green eyes lit up with joy. He loved hunting, and he was the best one at it too.  
>It's like he simply disappeared. How funny.<p>

"Sure! Can Mintpaw come too? I know she's been _dying_ to go on a hunt." he asked, but I knew Mintpaw had gone not too long ago, and Pantherheart had been in a patrol.  
>I nodded, allowing him to bring his apprentice along.<p>

While he went to fetch Mintpaw, I slipped out of the camp unnoticed and ran quickly to the small lake where the kits learned to swim.  
>Whitestar knew it was dangerous, that a kit could go too far and drown, but she also knew the Clan couldn't do without Warriors that knew how to swim. And besides, it was the only time for them to learn, since the apprentice duties were already over-charged.<p>

I have an apprentice too, but Scarpaw had other things to attend to. Like, cleaning up the apprentice den after he started a fight with Tigerpaw over a piece of fresh-kill.  
>Those two always fought. I don't know why, after all me and Moonclaw are very close. I often have to take up Tigerpaw's training too, since Moonclaw seems to be awfully tired after all her visits with Lionblaze. Yes, I know about him. And I didn't even have to read my sister's minds to figure it out.<br>She told me.

I sat, and let the cool wind run through my spotted black fur.  
>I knew Mintpaw was stuck cleaning the Elders den, that Sunpaw had almost run into Pantherheart on his way out, and that Pantherheart was trying to creep up on me from behind.<br>It would have worked with any other cat, since my normal ears couldn't pick up anything and that when I glanced in the water, I couldn't see him. But I could read his mind, so that kinda ruins his plan.

"Hello Pantherheart. Mintpaw couldn't come?" I heard him curse from somewhere behind me, and let the smugness dominate my face.

"Was it something I did? I didn't think I had stepped on anything... No, Mintpaw is stuck with cleaning the elders den. I'm glad I'm not an apprentice anymore, Mouseheart was always so mean to me." I could tell he made a face.

I turned around, amusement and smugness evident in my light green eyes.

"Don't worry, Pantherheart. I just saw your reflection in the water" was all I meowed.  
>I knew he still wasn't convinced, but he let it go, and we went hunting.<br>After a while, we separated and I slipped away to just stare at the trees, knowing that there were many other clans oblivious to us.

I closed my eyes, and let my mind wander, taking in thoughts from the clan cats nearest to us, Thunderclan. I froze when I heard my sister's name.

'_I hope Moonclaw won't mind it if I tell Jayfeather... After all, she told her sister and probably her brother too. I wonder how he'll react? Maybe he already knows..._' I left Lionblaze to think out his problems by himself, and returned my prodding to more important minds.

'_What will Squirrelflight say when she learns of this? I can't keep it from her... They were considered her kits for so long... But who's the third?_' Firestar kept on ranting on in his mind while I shifted to look through their medicine cat's mind.

'_Mmm... I wonder if Jayfeather has walked in anyone's dreams lately? Maybe I should ask him. I know him and his brother are hiding something from me, I just don't know what..._' I knew this would take a while, so I decided to go through the head that seemed to have everyone thinking of him.

'_I wonder why Moonclaw was so rude to me? Lionblaze never always said- Hey. Who are you? What in Starclan's name do you think you're doing?_' being talked to directly like that, through another cat's mind, shocked me so much I almost yowled. Almost. Instead, I returned and tried to project my thoughts and see if Jayfeather could hear them.

'_Hello Jayfeather. Can you hear me?_'

'_Of course I can hear you! I'm blind, not deaf!_' he snapped back at me. I didn't react.

'_Don't bite my tail off, I just never did this before. It's the first time I project my thoughts. How did you even notice me entering your mind?_' I said calmly.

'_I don't know. I just felt it. I guess it was strange having it being done to me, when I'm used to doing it to others. So you know who I am, but who are you?_'

'_I'm Darkheart from Wildclan. You should know about it if you know my sister, Moonclaw._' I closed my eyes, and tried to get a glimpse of his surroundings through his mind, but I saw nothing. It must have something to do with him being blind...

'_Oh. Of course. Do you know how I met her? Did she tell you?_' he sounded wary.

'_No, she didn't tell me. I figured it out for myself. You walked in her dreams, didn't you?_'

'_Yeah, I did. Why was she so rude to me, do you know?_'  
>I sighed in my mind. He met Moonclaw, alright.<p>

'_She just has a bit of an attitude problem. But that's just how she is. Don't worry, she'll become nicer as you get to know her better._'  
>I heard his scoff, and rolled my eyes.<p>

'_Why would I want to get to know her better?_'

'_Because she's your brother's mate. Go back, and tell her I told you to. She'll swallow her pride and be nicer than last time. Say... Pantherheart likes you. It'll be the code from now on._'

'_Fine, whatever. Why am I being nice to you again?_' he asked. I chuckled.

'_Beats me. But hey, I got to go now. Take care, alright? Be nice._' I meowed and I heard him grumble before I slipped out of his mind and resumed hunting.

~~(^_^)~~

After my little chat with Jayfeather, I caught a rabbit (don't ask me how it got there), two mice and a sparrow. Me and Pantherheart were heading back to camp, satisfied with our hunting, our jaws filled with prey. I had no idea how it all fit in our jaws, but it did.  
>I padded into the camp and dropped the freshkill on the pile.<p>

"So, I heard you had a little chat with Jayfeather last night?" I asked my sister as I sat down next to her in the warrior's den. Moonclaw froze.

"How did you know?" she asked, unfreezing and resuming her grooming. I knew she had a hunch, but she wouldn't expect what was coming next.

"I spoke with him. Through our minds. Turns out he has a power similar to mine. Did you know they were part of a prophecy?" I said leisurely. I knew she knew. She knew pretty much all there was to know about Thunderclan, all the dirty little secrets that Lionblaze knew, she knew them too.

"Oh! Yeah, I did know. He has awesome battle skills. He can't get hurt" then she started day-dreaming about things I certainly did _not_ want to know.

"Ew Moonclaw! Please keep your thoughts to yourself!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust and she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Oops... Sorry, Darkheart... But if you don't like my thoughts, stay out of them!" she snapped back, her temper showing through her embarrassment.  
>I rolled my eyes and gave her ear a lick.<p>

"Sorry sis, I can't help it." And with that, Whitestar called a clan meeting. I knew Moonclaw was going to be thrilled about this.


	7. The panther will never be seen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. That's Erin Hunter's job.**

~Pantherheart's POV~

I saw Darkheart walking towards the entrance to camp. He seemed so lonely. He was always in his own world, thinking probably.

"Where are you going, Darkheart?" I asked him. He seemed to debate whether or not to turn around or keep going.

"I'm... Going hunting. Want to join me?" he answered and my eyes lit up. I LOVED hunting. I was the best at it too! Because of my black pelt, I could disappear and no one would find me, since I didn't make a noise either.

"Sure! Can Mintpaw come too? I know she's been _dying_ to go on a hunt." I asked even though she had just come back from a hunting patrol not long ago. I guess I passed on my love for hunting to her. He nodded.

I turned around and started looking for Mintpaw. I heard her arguing with Mouseheart in the elders' den and decided to leave her to her duties. Mainly because I don't really like Mouseheart. She's mean. So I headed to the forest, knowing full well that Darkheart was long gone. He had just been waiting for the opportune moment to slip out of camp unnoticed. I was almost at the camp entrance when Sunpaw passed a whiskers length from my face, chasing after Sandpaw.

"Watch out! You could have seriously hurt me, Sunpaw!" I called after him.

"Sorry Pantherheart!" He stopped and looked back at me apologetically. I nodded, telling him it was okay and he went back to chasing Sandpaw. I went outside and quickly picked up Darkheart's sent. He was at the lake we use tot rain kits how to swim. I could see him clearly now. He was sitting at the edge of the water, his back to me. I started creeping up on him, making sure my paws didn't make any noise on the leaf-strewn ground. I was almost there when,

"Hello Pantherheart. Mintpaw couldn't come?" I cursed under my breath. How does he do it? I'm pretty sure nothing went wrong.

"Was it something I did? I didn't think I had stepped on anything... No, Mintpaw is stuck with cleaning the elders den. I'm glad I'm not an apprentice anymore, Mouseheart was always so mean to me." I answered, making a face. He turned around and amusement and smugness were very clear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Pantherheart. I just saw your reflection in the water." was all he meowed. He's lying. I know because I didn't even see my reflection in the water. I don't know how he does it, but I intend on finding out. Not right now, though. Right now is time to hunt. We went together to the middle of the forest and separated. I caught a thrush, a mouse, two voles and a squirrel. After a while, we met back and he had a rabbit, two mice and a sparrow. We carried our catch tot he camp, happy with what we had caught. I don't know how, but all the prey fit in our mouths so we didn't have to make a second trip. I dropped my catch on the fresh-kill pile and brought a vole to the apprentices' den. It was for Mintpaw, since she took care of Mouseheart. I dropped it at her feet and she just stared at it.

"Thought you might like something to eat after so generously taking care of Mouseheart." I smiled. She just huffed and looked at me.

"Generously? I was forced into it! Plus, I only JUST finished arguing with her over what place int he forest was best to gather bedding." She huffed again and took a bite out of the vole. It was still warm. I was about to respond when Whitestar called for a clan meeting. I wonder what's happening?


	8. Duties call

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors series. That's Erin Hunter's job.**

{Leafspots's POV}

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highstone for a Clan meeting!" came Whitestar's yowl. I was sure there were some warriors to be named.

"We gather here for one of my favorite duties as a leader. Sunpaw and Sandpaw, please step foward." The two apprentices walked forward on shaky paws. They seemed really excited. "I, Whitestar, leader of Wildclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and i commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw and Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your lives?" She asked the apprentices as they were quivering with excitement.

"I do" They replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, i give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from now on, you will be known as Sunheart. Your clan honors your loyalty and kindness and we welcome you as a full member of WildClan." She deposited her chin on top of Sunheart's head and he licked her shoulder in sign of respect.

"Sandpaw, from now on you will be known as Sandblaze. Your clan honors your bravery and hunting skills and we welcome you as a full warrior of WildClan." She did the same with Sandblaze and the clan started cheering. Their mentors first.

"Sandblaze! Sunheart! Sandblaze! Sunheart!"

The stars in Silverpelt seemed to shiver as a wind passed, blowing away the cloud that was covering the sunset and the rising moon. Tomorrow would be full moon. I couldn't wait to share tongues with StarClan. Moonclaw was angry at me, i could feel it. Ever since i went and talked to Lionblaze, 2 sunrises ago, she wont talk to me. I would have to ask Darkheart. Just the idea of it made me shudder. Even though we were littermates, we never really went well together. It was always him and Moonclaw or me and Moonclaw. Never me and him. Oh well, this was a chance worth taking. I started walking towards him.

"Darkheart, I have something to ask you." I told him as soon as i was close enough.

"You want me to ask Moonclaw why she's angry at you?" he told me. I gotta say, i was kind of taken aback. Moonclaw told me he could read minds but i didnt really believe her...

"Umm, yeah. Is there anything you would like me to do in return?" I asked him. He was the kind of person that never did anything without wanting something in return.

"Well, keep my apprentice out of the elders den for a while please. Sweetfoot thinks Mouseheart has greencough." he told me seriously.

_That's it?_ I thought to myself. He usually wanted more than that.

"I don't want my apprentice getting greencough so close to the end of his training." he continued rather rudely. Like if answering my thoughts. Never mind, he _was_ answering my thoughts.

The meeting broke and everyone went to their dens. I went to my den and started sorting out herbs. I was missing catmint. Out of _all_ the things i could run out of, it was _catmint_. The one i needed the most.

"Flameheart!" I shouted through the clearing to the ginger warrior. "I need you to take your apprentice and bring me back as much catmint as possible." He nodded without question and went to fetch Dirtpaw. Every cat in the clan knew what catmint smelled like.

Now i was headed off to check on Mouseheart. Let's see. Greencough, fever, rough throat, eyes and nose running, and I think thats it.

"Hello, i just came to check on you guys." I told Mouseheart and Sweetfoot. Darkheart was right. Mouseheart _has_ come up with greencough.

"Mouseheart, sorry but you have greencough. Come on, let's move you to my den." I told her. Tawnykit had moved back to the nursery, so my den was empty apart from me.

"Oh, oka-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence for she broke out into a fit of coughs.

Once i had settled her in, i gave her some honey and waited for Flameheart and Dirtpaw to come back.

"Is dish enoush?" Flameheart asked around a mouthful of catmint. His apprentice was carrying almost as much as he was. I guess it comes from having a smaller mouth.

"Thanks, thats plenty." I invited them in and they dropped it just inside.

I fed some to Mouseheart, funny how she didn't complain. I guess _that_ comes from me being a medicine cat. Anywho, once i was done with Mouseheart, i decided to take a well-deserved nap.

~*~time lapse~*~

"Leafspots! Leafspots wake up!" I felt a probing in my side i was awaken my Mothkit's worried mew.

"What, Mothkit?" I asked rather grumpily.

"I think somethings wrong with Flamespots. She can barely walk, she hot but she complains she's cold and her eyes and nose and running!" her worried mew struck me again. Except this time, i wasn't grumpy about it. I was anxious and relieved. Flamespots had greencough and she came to tell me right away.

"Thank you, Mothkit. I'll go check on her." this was bad. _Really_ bad. "While i'm out, could you prepare a nest for me please. Right beside Mouseheart will be fine."

"Okay." She replied and got to work.

Once i got there, i was struck by the unmistakable stench of illness. Flamespots really was sick. Just the thought of it stung my heart. We had been denmates. Both our mothers had given birth to us at the same time. Isn't that weird?

"Flamespots, you have greencough." I told the overprotective mother. "You have to sleep in my den until you are well again." She seemed as if she was going to protest but obviously thought better of it. I would ask Sweetfoot to take care of the kits later. She _loves_ kits.

I fed Flamespots some catmint and Mothkit got back to the nursery. Since everything was going well, i could go ask Darkheart how it went. I shuddered again. I _hate_ talking to him! He seems so careless and _mean_! How can he stand himself? This is why i became Medicine cat. Because i care for my clanmates. Of course, sometimes i wish i was out there, patrolling and fighting for my clan, and hunting and stuff like that. But technically, i was fighting for my clan. Except i was fighting sickness and infections. I rather this kind of fighting better. I don't get hurt, i help my clan and i actually have a chance to save my clanmates from StarClan. Being a medicine cat is great. Ooh! There's Darkheart! i better go talk to him now. Looks like he's about to leave camp.

"Darkheart!" I called out his name and he stopped to wait for me. "Have you spoken to Moonclaw yet? What did she say?" he seemed thoughtful for a minute. As if thinking of what he should give away and what he shouldn't. He finally shook his head.

"She said you would have to ask for yourself."

"But, didn't you read her mind? That's why i asked you and not Pantherheart." Oops. Oh well, he would've known anyways since he's able to read my mind. He seemed really angry at my answer.

"Well, you know what? Why don't you go ask _him_ to betray his sister's word for the sake of a selfish mouse-hearted other sister and see if he says yes!" he told me and ran off to the camp entrance. He was really angry. I shouldn't have said that. Well, i would have to take my courage and go ask her myself.

Once i reached the warriors den, i called to the entrance to see if she was there. "Moonclaw? Are you there?"

"What do you want, Leafspots?" came the hostile growl of my beloved sister.

"I just wanted to talk to you" I told her as i walked in the warriors den to my doom.


	9. Prophecy

I watched Leafspots leave the camp to go share tongues with StarClan. Tonight was the full moon. Thinking about it made me look halfway up at it. It was truly beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" came the soft and low voice of Tawnykit in my ear.

"the moon. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Tawnykit had moved back to the nursery not long ago. Leafspots claimed she was fine the day after it happened. It's not that i didn't trust her, it's just that i would've kept her a little longer. Anywho, what is done is done. Back to the present.

"Mothkit! Tawnykit! It's bedtime!"

''Yes mom!'' we called at the same time. we laughed a little and headed to bed.

[|timelapse|]

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face through the prickly branches of the nursery. I woke and instantly went to the medicine cat's den. I wanted to know what StarClan told Leafspots last night. On my way over, i grabed a squirrel for Leafspots and a mouse for myself.

"Hi Leafspots! I brought you a squirrel." i told her shuving it towards her. She was lying on her belly in the middle of the place doing nothing.

"What's wrong? What did StarClan say?" i asked, worried.

"They gave me a new prophecy: _The five will rise; Darkness will enter your mind; The moon will fight with fire; Healing water will come on a leaf; The moth shall run free with the wind and the panther shall never be seen._ I know Moonclaw, Darkheart and i are part of it, who are the others? Do you have any ideas?" she told me. Wow. She was asking _me_ to help her with a prophecy from StarClan!

"Well, it seems like the first part of every cat from the prophecy's name is in their part." i told her. At the same time i said it, i realized i must be part of the prophecy too! I was about to tell her when she interrupted me.

"_the panther shall never be seen_ must be Pantherface. He's the best hunter in the whole universe. _The moth shall run free with the wind_. That has to be you Mothkit. You are the fastest runner in the whole clan." she told me. I can't believe it! I'm part of a prophecy!

==Leafspots's POV==

Mothkit kept pestering me with questions, but i didn't bother listening. The only thing i coul think of was my dream.

_"Hello Spottedleaf. What's new in StarClan? Is everything good?" i asked Spottedleaf._

_"I'm afraid not my dear Leafspots. Take a look for yourself." she said, waving the tip of her tail in the direction of a small pool. I walked over and peared into it. What i saw made my blood chill._

_Our Clan was fighting against a creature I didn't quite recognize on the spot. We were loosing. Badly. That is when i heard the new prophecy:_The five will rise;  
>Darkness will enter your mind;<br>The moon will fight with fire;  
>Healing water will come on a leaf;<br>The moth shall run free with the wind  
>And the panther shall never be seen.<em><br>Ice blue eyes appeared in front of me. Eyes so icy it made ice seem warm. I had never seen so much hatred in one animal's eyes. Suddenly, i heard a bloodcurling yowl of battle and everything went black._ i woke for the second time of my dream to hear Mothkit desperatly wailing to try and catch my attention. I told her my dream and we discussed it until Whitestar called a meeting at around sun-high.


	10. Apprentice

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Whitestar called. I'm so excited! This is my apprentice ceremony! I hope i'll be Leafspts's apprentice. "By naming apprentices we show that WildClan will remain strong. Tawnykit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Tawnypaw. Thrushtail, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. Pass on all you know to young Tawnypaw. Greykit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw. Mossfur will be your mentor. Lightningkit, from now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Lightningpaw. I trust Pineclaw to pass on all she knows to you. Mothkit, you have chosen a very special path. So your mentor will be Leafspots," yes! "from now on, until you earn your full medicine cat name, you will be known as Mothpaw." we touched noses and i went to sit beside her at the edge of the clearing. "Clan dismissed!"

"So what are we doing today? Herb gathering?"

"Uh, sure. Come here, i'll show you what Marigold looks like and we can go gather that." she told me. And soon enough, we were heading out of camp for my first herb gathering mission!

==Leafspots pov==

The herb gathering went well. I tried not to think too much about the prophecy. It was hard though, since i knew there was going to be a battle, but i didn't know when or where. Perhaps Starclan will tell me more at the next full moon. We gathered some catmint, marigold, cobwebs, coltsfoot and thyme for the queens. I knew that once i told Whitestar about my dream, she would tell the clan and the queens would go mad with anxiety for their kits.


	11. Catmint

Greypaw's POV

My teeth sank into my first catch of the day. Heck, my first catch period. It was a nice and juicy water vole. I had to yell at myself in my head to stop me from eating it. Sweetfoot would definitely love it! I stood up and strolled away with my brand new vole in my mouth.

As i had thought, Sweetfoot immediately complimented my vole and took it to the elders den. I went to the fresh-kill pile and decided I'd bring Flamespots some food. She was expecting kits again. I brought her a chaffinch and we talked for a while. Of course, she didn't want me to battle train to soon. 'I don't want you to have any scars yet' she said. Moms can be so overprotective! She would just have to suck it up, because this after-noon, Mossfur was taking me out to battle-practice with Pineclaw and Lightningpaw. I couldn't wait!

Mothpaw's POV

"Mothpaw! Please fetch some catmint! Leaf-bare is coming in quick and we need our stock refilled!"

"Yes, Leafspots!" I called out to my mentor as i was heading out. I LOVED being a medicine cat! I sort of envied my litter mates because they got to fight, but i still like treating patients and taking care of the elders! I was on my way out when i heard my mom calling me from the nursery. She was pregnant. Again.

"Mothpaw! Can you please check in on Greypaw? He's at the hollow with his mentor and Lightningpaw." she asked me, looking concerned.

"I can't Flamespots, i'm going to fetch some catmint for Leafspots. I'll try though!" i shouted over my shoulder as i left the clearing.

I headed down to the abandoned twoleg nest. That's where Jayfeather, ThunderClan's medicine cat kept his catmint. I didn't go often, but still. I crept over the barrier and around the back of the nest. There was no cat in sight, but I could smell one close-by. I think it's Lionblaze, but I could be mistaken. So I was very careful to be extra quiet. I nipped at the bottom of a stalk and wrapped my teeth carefully around it. It had many leaves and was in full blossom. This should do just fine until the next time.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said behind my back. I froze and turned around very slowly. In front of me was standing Jayfeather himself, looking positively pissed that I would steel his precious catmint. Oh no.


	12. Paralysis

Mothpaw's POV.

I stared into Jayfeather's blind blue eyes. I hate to admit it, but he kinda scares me.

"Er, we don't have any catmint resources on our territory. So I thought it would be okay if I borrowed some of yours?" I was hesitating. And I was scared. I bet he could smell that.

He raised his chin and seemed to glare at me. It made me shiver. "What will you give me in exchange?" I cocked my head to the side. Exchange? I hadn't thought of that.

"Er, what would you like?" I was hesitant, not quite knowing why he was letting me off the hook. He seemed to think about it for a second. He made up his mind and sat down.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you get your mentor here so I can talk to her." I was shocked. How did he know I was only an apprentice? "Well, go on now."

I started walking away, the catmint back in my mouth when he stopped me. "Hey, leave the catmint here. Just to make sure you come back." Sulkily, I turned around and dropped the catmint at his paws. I started my way back to the camp, ready to face Leafspots.

Leafspots' POV.

Sorting through my herb store, I noticed I had an over-whelming amount of lavender and wolfsbane. Put together, they were great for paralysis. Even though, I don't know what we'd be using it for, since none of our cats were paralyzed. I heard panting at the entrance and my name being called. I quickly headed out of the storage to find Mothpaw sitting, catching her breath.

"Mothpaw? What's wrong? It looks as if you've ran all the way from the border!" I went to fetch her some coltsfoot and once she ate it, she started explaining herself.

"Actually, I did. I went to fetch some catmint, like you asked, except I went to the ThunderClan border, in Jayfeather's stash of herbs by the old abandoned twoleg nest. Except, he caught me. And he said in exchange for the catmint, he wants to talk to you." I. Can't. Believe. She. Did. That. She went all the way to ThunderClan territory to get catmint? What if Jayfeather tells his leader? But I said none of that. Instead, I decided to discuss.

"Why would he want that? And why did you go all the way to the ThunderClan border to fetch some catmint? I've told you over and over we had access to some catmint on the other side of the river." She looked extremely embarrassed.

"Well, I didn't want to to get my fur wet." Now she looked definitely and positively embarrassed. I sighed.

"Where does he want to meet me?" her face lit up and she looked relieved. But before she could say anything a voice whispered beside her ear.

"Bring some lavender and wolfsbane. It'll be useful." It was Graymoon*. She used to be WildClan's medicine cat. Not even Sweetfoot knows her. When she was a kit, elders told stories about her.

"He's waiting by the twoleg nest. Come on!" she ran out the den entrance.

"Wait! I just need to grab something first." I rushed in, grabbed the herbs and followed Mothpaw out into the forest.

~~~Timelapse~~~

We were now walking at a brisk pace, we were close to the border. Mothpaw led the way to the old abandoned twoleg nest and I saw Jayfeather sitting with a mouthful of catmint at his paws.

"Hello. I assume you this little trespasser's mentor?" he spoke before I even had time to take in a breath. I dropped the herbs at my paws and sat down.

"Yes. My name is Leafspots. I understand you wanted to talk to me?" I answered in the same tone of voice he was using.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you knew of anything that would help paralysis?" he looked sincere. So, I answered sincerely.

"Yes, actually, I do. I have it with me. A mixture of lavender and wolfsbane. Here." I grabbed them and brought them to him. He looked surprised.

"Thank you. A while ago, a tree fell into our camp and killed one of our elders and paralyzed an apprentice." He looked down and seemed sad.

"Oh. That's unfortunate. If you want I can show you where to gather them? It's actually not that far from here."

"Uh, you can just tell me where it is. I'll smell them out." he looked determined, so I did as he said.

"Okay, so the lavender is on the other side of the river, just on the other side of the ShadowClan border. And the wolfsbane is just over the Moonpool, beside the river on this side. Is that all?" I asked eager to go back to camp and sort this out with my apprentice.

"Yes, thank you. You may go back to your own territory now." I grabbed the catmint and turned around.

With Mothpaw following hot on my heels, we went back to camp. Once there I dropped the catmint in my storage and turned around to face Mothpaw, ready to give her an earful.

*Graymoon-blue-gray she-cat with a white moon on her fore-head.


End file.
